Broken Memories
by XxSasuke'sTearsxX
Summary: Sasuke is gone, Naruto looks back on the best person to come into his life. Can he find the gull to forgive himself, or will he die trying? NaruXSasu, Character Death, Language, Lemon, I do not own Naruto.


"Sometimes I really don't see the point to Naruto and I... I mean, things

were great for a while. But now he is ignoring me and never

helps to defend me when his 'friends' begin to pick on me. If anything, he

laughs at the shit they do to me.

I'd rather not think of him this way, but, our relationship is turning to shit.

Naruto and I have been dating for a year and a half. Things used to be great

too. Right up until he started lying to me and shoving me aside.

I wonder if I did something wrong... Or if he is just tired of me. Maybe...

Maybe that is it, things are rather dull. But then again, he doesn't come

over any more. He is always out with his friends or lies and says that

Iruka said he couldn't go out.

Well, yeah, it actually seems like he hates me. Maybe I should just leave.

Then he wouldn't have to worry about my lame and 'whiny' ass."

His eyes grew wide as he looked at the man with white hair spiked and flipped to one side. "He thought that way?"

"Yeah, he thought that you were just trying to ward him off."

"DEAR GOD, NO!" The blonde dropped his heads in his hands. "I lo- lo-loved him." Naruto sobbed and cried.

"Then why wouldn't you answer his texts or calls?" Kakashi growled. Kakashi was practically Sasuke's father and to have his boy gone made him pissed. Especially since the reason his baby was gone, was blonde and standing in front of him. He remembered how psyched Sasuke was when Naruto called him and finally said he wanted to date him. It was such an odd way in how the two teens got together, but it was hella cute.

_Sasuke adjusted the edge of his Black Veil Brides shirt, a nervous habit of his. Not that Sasuke was the shy or nervous type. Usually he was rather cold and out-spoken. But, when it came to his favorite person in the world, all of Sasuke's initial confidence ran away. _

_Naruto lifted his brow as the girls surrounding him were giggling and drooling over him. His lean and well matured body drove the girls insane. But, one person he would always notice was a rather shy and cute boy that would stand far from the crowd and fiddle with the end of his coat or jacket. Naruto always held a slight interest in knowing why the boy would always be there and why he seemed like he wanted to approach but was too scared._

_"Ne! Naruto-ku~n" One of the oh-so slutty girls that made up Naruto's entourage tried to whisper seductively as she gently ran her hands up his arm. Sasuke looked up almost horrified and turned to leave. More doubt and pain in his head._

_Naruto watched as the cute emo boy began to leave. But, today, Naruto would not let him get away, he was gonna talk to him and see what his problem was and why he always looked at him. _

_Sasuke made his way to the school roof with Naruto not too far behind him. Once in the open air he turned to look at Naruto. His blonde hair shimmering and blowing in the wind, his form like a male playboy star, and his eyes stunning and locked on him. Noticing that made Sasuke's heart race. When he first fell for Naruto, he was just trying to tell himself that he loved the jock's face, that there was nothing more to him than a beautiful scared face. After a while of looking at it, he would be bored, get fucked by him, and move on. That was just how Sasuke did things, he didn't love, he fucked and left and if the partner felt otherwise, well... That was too bad._

_Sasuke never managed to have sex with Naruto, but found himself being dragged further into those extravagant blue orbs. And as he learned the other male's hobbies, likes, dislikes, and personality. He found himself drowning in the idea of being with Naruto. _

_Naruto never knew the boys name, he knew he was smart and creative, that the other boy was almost a Mr. Perfect. But, he never really paid much attention, he didn't want to think or have other people think that he was gay or anything like that. But, he couldn't stand the distance and never talking to the cute raven-boy. He was so innocent looking. So small, gentle, and rather feminine. _

_He looked over the boy's outfit today. Everything was beautifully tight. A Black Veil Brides shirt from two years ago that had the lead singers face poster style and monochromatic. Black skinny jeans with tears on the knees and fade spots from the thighs to the mid-caff. He also wore the tight skeleton hoodie that Naruto began to adore. He had a fine layer of eyeliner around his eyes and a new design on the left side of his face, looked like an odd tribal curse mark. But, damn him to try and say the kid before wasn't gorgeous in his own unique and twisted-ly dark way. _

_"You like to watch me."_

_Sasuke jumped slightly as Naruto spoke and he hid his face in the bandana around his neck. It was odd for him to even imagine being alone with Naruto at one of his favorite spots, and yet, here in the real world they are. "...You're interesting..." Sasuke mumbled_

_'Interesting' was the only word comprehensive to Naruto. But, for Christ sake, he never even heard the boy speak before. But, his voice was smooth and dark, like the boy himself or like a black silk ribbon. "I could barely hear what you said." Naruto said calmly still._

_"I SAID YOU WERE INTERESTING!" Sasuke blurted out, aggravated by his lack of courage. Quickly he became bloody red and covered his face. 'I yelled it! My God! I yelled it...He's gonna think I am a major freak now.' Sasuke internally groaned as he chewed on his snake bites. _

_Naruto snickered,it was cute. He was easy to rile-up. It was so goddamn cute. Naruto smiled and walked closer to Sasuke. "What is so interesting?" Naruto asked softly and sweetly._

_Sasuke's blush darkened immensely at the question. "Fuck~" Sasuke murmured and Naruto laughed in return. "Well, it's just everything. I see you smile and I am happy. I see you walking into the school and my day is instantly better. When you are happy, I feel like I am not even here any more. I feel amazing and like air."_

_"Deep." Naruto smiled, " So, how do you feel now?" He asked leaning in so there were only a few feet between them._

_Sasuke was gonna rip the traitorous heart from his chest if it beat any louder in the silence that was all around. "Even better." Sasuke said, reapplying his strong willed bravado. " It's even better than what I thought." He said softly._

_Naruto smirked and stepped closer, he would get Sasuke to tell him everything that he thought about him... Until the bell just had to ring for the end of the day. 'DAMN!'_

_"Call me." Sasuke said as he walked by and handed Naruto his number. He headed back down stairs, grabbed his skateboard and ran to the sidewalk. He skateboarded home to Kakashi. Once home he ran in and squeezed Kakashi in a hug that he never expected. "He talked to me." Sasuke said happily looking up at Kakashi._

_Kakashi smiled back, this was the first smile Sasuke wore for seven years. He was gonna embrace it and encourage it._

"I wish it wasn't too late." Naruto murmured as he saw images of Sasuke's gentle smile that he wore the night they stayed at Naruto's place while Iruka was away. They had an amazing night of sex and Sasuke decided to play a game to see who could stay up later. Thus, resulting in the gentle lovers to watch a movie that put the two of them asleep on the couch.

"Now you regret all your bullshit!" Kakashi growled as he grabbed Naruto by the throat and slammed him against the wall. "It's because of you all this happened, if you didn't abuse his need for your contact, he would still be hear!"

"I know!" Naruto cried as Kakashi let him fall onto the floor.

_"I know~" Sasuke cooed gently as he was perched on top pf Naruto's hips. "But~, you never answered me. Yes... Or~... No?"_

_"I called you." Naruto said embarrassed. Unlike normal, today Sasuke wasn't at the gate waiting to see Naruto enter the school yard. So when Naruto looked for him to talk, he caught a glimpse of someone on the roof of the school. He decided to skip class today and see the raven-boy who had drove him insane in his dreams. But the instant he got on the roof and closed the door, he walked forward a few steps and was tackled and mounted. He finally cleared his head to see Sasuke straddling his waist and smiling at him._

_"And I know that too." Sasuke said soft and darkly. "Now~, answer the question...Na~ru." He whispered in a successfully seductive manner. Who knew the kid could be so hot._

_"Maybe." Naruto said blushing and lifting a hand to Sasuke's cheek. He wanted to feel the skin. Was it soft or rough? Was is cold or warm? A few of the questions that he knew touching Sasuke would answer. As he reached his hand up, the raven was gone. Truly and as quickly as the bird itself taking wing and vanishing in the misty night._

_"No." Sasuke said teasingly as he spun around and faced Naruto, the coat Sasuke wore, slowly following after and clinging to his body and bouncing back a few times before it landed back in its place. Today was an odd outfit for Sasuke. He was wearing a black V neck shirt and slim fit black pants and boots. And to top it all off, he had a black coat with white fur trim. He knew Sasuke liked anime and wondered if this was some sort of cosplay since there was no design on his face and he had red contacts in._

_"Why?" Naruto said slightly disappointed as he continued to look Sasuke up and down._

_Sasuke almost giggled as he saw Naruto's eyes traveling over him. "Say yes or no."_

Naruto sighed as he shoved his hands into his pockets and left the residence. He wanted to visit Sasuke, even if he couldn't see him, he could feel him. He could image the smell, the feel, and the face. Sasuke would be bright eyes as he saw him enter another favorite spot. Then Sasuke would get up from under a few shady weeping willows and run over to Naruto. He would instantly press himself into Naruto's chest as to hide himself from the world and Naruto would lean down and sniff his soft ebony locks. He would smell lightly like vanilla and lavender. He would also feel slightly chilly as always and very frail.

He walked to the beautiful and centuries old cast iron gates and push passed. He maneuvered to the weeping willows Sasuke always loved and sat before a astonishingly crafted tombstone.

_Sasuke Uchiha_

_Born July 23__rd__ , 1993 Died October 30__th__, 2011_

_Though times are hard, I will _

_never in the world forget the people I_

_Love and I pray they never forget me._

"Who would ever forget you?" Naruto whispered and hung his head... "Damn it, I am soo~ sorry. So, god damn, sorry." Naruto began to cry again. "I loved you more than the world and yet, I let you fall away from me!"

_"You know what they say about cemeteries?" Sasuke asked as Naruto met him at the cemetery. Under the gently blowing weeping willows. _

_"That they are relaxing and are the safest places in the world?" Naruto guessed as he thought of the 'Crow'._

_"Wrong." Sasuke said sternly. His confidence was rising and that made Naruto smile, he was finally seeing the full extent of Sasuke Uchiha, the man he would later date and love. " The cemetery is the place of forgiveness and confession."_

_"Isn't that what a confessional is for?" Naruto inquired oddly._

_"If your Catholic."_

_"Oh-" Naruto said and nodded.._

_"How do you not know that?" Sasuke said in a semi-bitchy manner._

_"Uh~." Naruto didn't know what to say. He really wasn't interested in many of the same things he assumed "Sasuke" maybe interested in. All that dark shit, loud un-understandable music, skulls, that stuff._

_"Many people believe that the dead can still look down on you and hear you. So... With that said, many people go to the cemetery and talk out their problems. The silence and calm can help them think things through more rationally." Sasuke said softly._

_"Oh~" Naruto sounded out. He knew he must of seemed dumb, but damn if Sasuke wasn't giving him the cutest smile the world had to offer. _

_"Yes or no?" _

_"AAAAGH! Again?" Naruto said in the middle of his fit. "Really?"_

_"Yes or no?"_

And of course, Naruto broke down in tears. This was all torture and he couldn't take it. It all seemed to just stab needles in his eyes and choke his heart. He wanted it to end, and moving on wasn't an option. One just couldn't move on after dating someone like Sasuke.

And it seemed as though the world was pissed at him for it too. Kakashi was gonna kill him, Iruka was upset that Naruto didn't set his priorities straight, and even his friends and classmates were angry.

Things really didn't seem like they could get worse. Today was the day after Sasuke's funeral, marking a week since he committed suicide. He had gone to the cemetery with a straight razor, destroyed his wrists, and at the end of it, it appeared as though he slit his throat. Ironically enough, his grave was his death bed, considering he was buried in the very spot he committed suicide. Naruto, Itachi, and Kakashi had found his body on the one weekend Itachi could come by and visit. Itachi's visit was to be a surprise for Sasuke after he came home from school. But once they talked to Naruto, they found out Sasuke never went to school.

Naruto got off the ground before Sasuke's grave, wiping the tears from his eyes, he felt something cool touch his shoulder. He turned to see a ghostly image of Sasuke standing behind. A terribly sad and longing expression on his sweet, pale face. More tears rolled down Naruto's cheeks.

"I love you! I SWEAR! I swear I do!... You were my world, everything! You were everything to me! I love you and I am a bastard! A fucking bastard for ignoring and letting you be alone all that time. Letting you deal with all my bull shit! I love you!" Naruto yelled as tears were pouring down.

Sasuke frowned more and rubbed Naruto's cheeks, though it was hard to feel. Naruto was still imagining the touch, but only with life behind it.

_"Yes or no?" _

_"Really?" Naruto had to smile, Sasuke's determination was the cutest thing ever. It had been two months now that Sasuke had started hounding Naruto with the "Yes or no" game. _

_"I want a real answer, baka." Naruto's true "test of knowledge" proved to Sasuke he was an utter idiot. He barely read books, was close to failing all his classes, and never passed a test with anything higher than an 80%. He needed to work with his beloved blondie. _

_"Can 'Please wait while information is gathered', work?" _

_Sasuke laughed, "What information do you need to gather?" Naruto could pull some of the dorkiest things at times..._

_"You know, I just want to make sure you won't turn out to be the crazy stalking type that will force me to be joined at the hip with you..."_

_"How could I stalk you if we are joined at the hip?"_

_Naruto laughed this time, "True, okay, maybe you are the type that will stalk me while we HAVE to separate, and join me at the hip at any chance you get." _

_"Nope."_

_"Why's that?" Naruto asked, a bright smile still plastered onto his face. The light conversation was nice and fun. Sasuke was fun and kinda snarky though. All in all, made the joke interesting._

_"I have other things to do." Sasuke said simply._

_"Like what?" Naruto emphasized in mock offense. _

_"Oh~, you know... The usual. Beat my brother, torture Kakashi, things like that."_

_"I'm glad their suffering takes priority over me." Naruto laughed._

_"For sure." Sasuke lightly snickered. with Naruto was enjoyable. But... he desire for an answer would be even better. "So... Yes, or no?"_

_"GAH!" Naruto threw his hands up and leaned into the sofa more. They were at Sasuke's place, waiting for Kakashi to come home. The plan was for Naruto to stay the night and him and Sasuke have "one-on-one" time. To Naruto it seemed more as though Sasuke was going to use the time to finally get and answer Naruto was a bit too skiddish to give. _

_Sasuke just calmly looked over Naruto, he was all too admirable to Sasuke. Beautiful features, kind, helpful, and loving personality. The only problem was, Naruto was too concerned with the thoughts, approval, and actions of other peers. Sasuke was himself because things like that never occurred to him, but it seemed Naruto's nature to please other people._

_"Let me think about it more." Naruto said after some silence._

_"Pussy." _

_"What?" Both Naruto and Sasuke shouted in unison as they turned to the door. Of course, Kakashi snuck in passed them and opened his mouth when he felt a comment from the peanut gallery was required. _

_"Thanks..." Naruto dead-panned to the perverted mask wearing man in the kitchen. _

_"So, what's for dinner?" Nice subject change Sasuke... Very "innocent". Sasuke just turned to Naruto, dark eyes velvet, mysterious, seductive and gentle. Smoldering Naruto. His heart quicken, this boy did terrible things to him._

_Then he smiled and licked his lips... Naruto thought he died._

The look of heartbreaking pain never left Sasuke's translucent face as Naruto curled into the futile position and bawled into his hands. If only he was really there, if only Naruto could really touch him, hold him, kiss him, love him, and beg for forgiveness. If only...

"Na-ru-to." Sasuke's faded, doubled and haunting voice murmured. Chills shout up Naruto's back, fear spilling over. So he wasn't hallucinating. The fear swelled in his gut until it hurt. He fell back and held his left hand behind himself.

"This can't be r-real." Naruto shook, Sasuke moved forward, Sasuke had worn all white when he killed himself because he never changed out of his Pj's. The blood was clear and evident, more proof it wasn't Naruto's imagination. If it was Sasuke from Naruto's mind, he would be dressed in all black, like the first day they talked. Sasuke would be biting his lip innocently and blushing. Not bloody and miserable.

Naruto began to scoot away until he found his footing and ran. He ran like the devil himself was chasing him. He made his way back to his old pick up and started the engine. He made a few glaces back to the cemetery, Sasuke's form was gone. But he wouldn't take any chances.

The engine revved to life, Naruto backed up and hauled ass out of there. It may be a while before he comes back.

_"Yes." _

_Sasuke dropped the phone... He grabbed at the chain link fence behind himself and slowly lowered himself to sit on his skateboard. He grabbed the small black and red phone and held it to his ear again. "What?"_

_"I said yes. You always ask yes or no... I say 'Yes'." Naruto smiled on his end. Sasuke was the cutest. It had been four months and they were closer than any of Naruto's other friends. Kiba, Shikamaru, and Killer Bee had nothing on Sasuke. _

_"So, you'll go out with me?"_

_"Screw going out with you."_

_Sasuke's heart stopped, hearing that was like getting hit in the chest by a ton of bricks._

_"I want to love you, and make you mine. Be my boyfriend." _

_Sasuke bit his lip, choking back the tears threatening to spill over. He thought; for a moment, that Naruto was just pulling his leg. He knew Naruto was a prankster by natural reflexes and the blonde couldn't help himself most of the time._

_Sasuke smiled, "I wouldn't ask for it any other way." He was over-joyed that Naruto wanted to have him. To love him. It was relieving, all this time obsessing over the thought and it finally came true. He never felt anything better in his -rather- unfortunate life. _

_"Glad to hear it... Hey, are you available this weekend?"_

_"Yeah, why?"_

_"Wanna go out with me."_

_Sasuke laughed, "Yeah sure, where too?"_

_"The mall." Naruto smile on his end. _

_"And do what?" _

_"Hang out, catch movie, and later we could go out to eat."_

_"Sounds good to me." A date with Naruto? Count him in... Though he would never really express how happy he was -considering it was very un-Uchiha- he knew Naruto knew better by now. _

_"Ookie-dokie, meet me Saturday at 10 AM."_

_"Sure, where at?" _

_"Your favorite place." Naruto liked seeing Sasuke gawk at the beauty of the cemetery. Too him, they were sorta creepy, but he would put up with his fears for Sasuke._

_"Okay!" Sasuke chimed, "Uh~! I mean..." Sasuke coughed a bit too recompose himself. "Okay, cool." He said calmly. _

_Naruto rolled on his bed laughing, Sasuke was the cutest. "Okay, cool-guy, I'll see you then, I got to go."_

_"Okay, thank you. And I will definitely see you then." _

_"All righty, then, later."_

_"Yeah bye." Too early for the exchange of "I love you". Sasuke hung up, a bright -and disturbing- smile on his face. _

_Suigetsu stopped skateboarding and looked to his small raven-haired friend. "Everything cool?"_

_"Not cool, perfect." Sasuke said happily as he looked over to Suigetsu. "I am going on a date with HIM tomorrow."_

_"Oh, boy, good for you." Suigetsu nodded, he liked Sasuke, but, seeing the raven happy was truly important to him._

"I really want to kill you." The white-haired boy dead-panned to the blonde before him. Sure, said blonde was in tears and mumbling on about ghosts.

"I know." Naruto sobbed and looked up to Sasuke's childhood friend. "I never realized what I did... Not until I saw that note."

"Dumb ass!" Suigetsu growled and popped Naruto in the jaw. "You never deserved him!"

Naruto fell back onto the ground. More tears rolling down his face as he considered Suigetsu's words. Maybe they were true. Though he wanted the raven's happiness, he let the opinion of his peers rule his life. In the end, driving his beloved to kill himself.

"I could think of a hundred men better suited for Sasuke, and you are far from all their stature." All Suigetsu wanted at the moment was for Naruto to vanish from his sight... Hell, even vanish from existence. He had no sympathy for him.

Naruto nodded and sobbed, he knew Suigetsu loved Sasuke. Even if they had fours years of an age difference. It was nothing in Suigetsu's eyes. Sasuke on the other hand, just wanted the other to remain a friend.

"Get out of my sight." Suigetsu growled. Naruto, rose, nodded and ran for his truck. When he and Sasuke were happy and together. He was there for both. He would shove aside his jealousy and help Naruto and advice Sasuke. All that mattered was the Uchiha fledgling's happiness.

The rain began to pick up as Naruto drove. He needed to talk to someone... Iruka was gone for the weekend, Kakashi was sick of him, Suigetsu hated him, his friends were busy, and Itachi left after the funeral. He had no one who would listen, help him even. This must have been how Sasuke felt. Isolated, alone, hurt... Dear god, what did he do to HIS Sasuke.

Thunder cracked, startling him from his thoughts, workers were on the road posting up cautions signs due to the cold weather and now, rain. Naruto didn't really think of it. He had a few miles to drive until he was home. Then he would go to bed and hope to see Iruka Sunday night so they could talk.

He seemed to have the road all to himself this evening. Not a car in sight, just people scurrying about with umbrellas in hand.

Sasuke would have just stood in the rain, letting the water drench him, looking up at the dark clouds, muttering his thoughts and other things. Naruto would sit behind him on a covered bench, leaned over and listening. Not that Sasuke really intended for any of his rambles to be important. But Naruto just took pleasure in hearing him talk. At school he was so quiet, so it was one of the few times were Sasuke would just go on, talking about his past, life or just ranting about his beliefs. Whatever it was, Naruto would listen and take it to heart, it was another chance to learn more about his raven-...

His head snapped up as the truck swerved and broke the barriers on the bridge, just a mile from home... Naruto's heart raced. He was screwed. The truck was tipping and his seat belt was stuck. The rear tires lifted off the cement and the tip teetering towards the river. Naruto moved slowly to the dash and popped it open, keeping his movements smooth and subtle, he reached fir his pocket knife and moved it to the seat belt. He firmly gripped the safety belt and began to saw through it. The truck teetered more and there were people screaming.

Men were running over to the truck and police sirens were going off in the distance, slowly growing louder.

Naruto's heart hurt now, he wasn't going to make it. Maybe he deserved it. For hurting Sasuke and never being there... Tears budded in Naruto's lids and he closed his knife. What was the use? He released the belt slowly.

"Love. You." Naruto looked to his side, Sasuke was sitting beside him, hand reaching out and tears in his eyes.

"Love you too." Naruto whispered, Sasuke halfheartedly smiled and leaned his head onto Naruto's shoulder. Naruto slowly lifted his hand to the figure's head and kept it there as though he was really holding Sasuke's head on his shoulder.

"It's... ok-ay." Sasuke said looking up at Naruto with hollow eyes. "I. Miss. You."

"If you say so." Naruto breathed in deep, pain in his chest. The tears spilled over fast. I miss you too."

_"Are you sure you are ready?" _

_"Y-yeah." Sasuke blushed. Iruka was gone, and Sasuke was at Naruto's. He was also naked, blushing, and hard beneath a hard, horny, and naked Naruto. _

_"I love you."_

_"Love you t-too." Naruto finally pushed into Sasuke, it was like electricity in Sasuke's body. The pain was dull but there._

_Naruto froze. "You still want to continue?" Sasuke was hot and tight. It felt amazing to be inside him finally. They had been dating for three years and this was their first time. They wanted to wait to be sure it was what they wanted, considering both were virgins... And Itachi's death threat to Naruto for if said blonde were to just fuck Sasuke and leave him, weighed heavily on Naruto's mind... No matter the times Sasuke tried to say Itachi wouldn't skin him with a blunt spoon and stab him in every internal organ, it still worried -terrified- Naruto._

_"I want to, what about..." Sasuke laughed and covered his mouth, "Nevermind, you wouldn't still be inside me if you didn't want too." _

_"Yeah." Naruto waited for Sasuke to loosen before he pulled back some and thrusted back in. Sasuke's mewl told him the act was pleasurable. Over and over, Naruto pushed in and pulled back, in-out, in-out. Sasuke squirmed and arched, digging his black nails into Naruto's golden back. Sasuke lifted his hips and wrapped fragile pale legs around Naruto's waist. Closing them together and letting their bodies rock together. It was harmony, perfect physical harmony. _

_Naruto would push in and Sasuke would rock back onto his cock, pushing it in deeper and harder. Naruto had to drop Sasuke onto the bed and pin him down, the need and demand to go "harder, faster and deeper" spilled out of his mind and Sasuke's pleading mouth. _

_Sasuke truly looked his most beautiful, pale, full, pierced lips swollen from the oral, eyes lidded and needy, flustered, sweaty and usually neat bangs plastered every where. Like a black sun amongst a white sky. _

_Sasuke's vision was white besides the image of Naruto on top of him, rocking into him, and occasionally kissing him. It was electrifying bliss, the pain had subsided a while ago and now he ached to release. Keeping his hand on the base of his own cock until Naruto was ready to release inside him. _

_"C-close." Naruto murmured into Sasuke's ear before he licked and nipped, earning himself a whimper from Sasuke. Sasuke's eager nod and the dark coloring of his sex organ was enough to tell him Sasuke was in need of releasing too. He moved his hand to join Sasuke's on the raven's cock and both started stroking. In seconds, Sasuke was throwing his head back and arching his body into Naruto's. The greedy and lust way Sasuke screamed Naruto's name and the tightening of Sasuke's ass drove Naruto over as well. He bit Sasuke's shoulder and came deep. _

_Both were at a loss for breath and words, their orgasmic highs ending and fatigue following. Naruto pulled out and laid on top of Sasuke. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck brought the blonde up for a kiss. _

_Naruto rolled off and pulled Sasuke to his chest, he kissed his love's cheek and closed his eyes._

"I love you." Naruto whispered.

"Love. You. Too."

The truck tipped over as Naruto dropped the knife to the floor of the truck. In the blink of an eye the truck was in the water and sinking. A small smile and tears on Naruto's face.

Too bad, we couldn't die... Together.

I will love our broken memories,

And hold you close.

My tears will echo through the eternities

And whisper the story of the love I lost.

My broken memories of you.

Will never make do

Of the pain I caused

And mistakes I've made.

The broken memories can't be

Pieced back together

For the other half of me

Is never coming home.

So broken memories are all I have left

And I will cherish them forever.

My perfect lover.

Is waiting for me.

These broken memories

Will bring me home.

These broken memories

Will be my tomb.

By Sasuke Uchiha

Itachi sighed, he really liked talking to Naruto...He was a sweet and -normally- honest. Hearing of Naruto's accident hurt him. He hoped he could be there for him, even if he was the reason Sasuke, his beloved brother, killed himself.

He walked to the centuries old cast iron gates and pushed passed. Two bouquets in hand, he walked to the motionless weeping willows at the far end of the cemetery. Two graves side-by-side.

_Sasuke Uchiha_

_Born July 23__rd __, 1993 Died October 30__th __, 2011_

_Though times are hard, I will _

_never in the world forget the people I_

_Love and I pray they never forget me._

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_Born October 10__th__, 1993 Died November 6__th__, 2011_

_Love me for my flaws._

_Forgive me for my mistakes._

_I am only human._

_And I love you._

_Itachi laid the flowers down for both. Sasuke would appreciate being next to Naruto, even in death. _

_Kakashi stood a few feet behind the solider and glanced at the two graves, his beloved Iruka was too depressed to come... Still weeping from the funeral. He knew his lover loved his adopted son more than anything in the world. Sure, Naruto made mistakes, but so did Sasuke, and Kakashi still loved him too._

_Itachi rose and wiped the tears onto his sleeve. "Let's go."_

_"All right." Kakashi nodded and turned to walk, Itachi following a bit behind him. "You ok-"_

_Itachi gasped as he turned his head back. Kakashi followed in suit. Both their blood ran cold at that moment._

_There Sasuke was, leaned over and running his fingers over the flowers, his image sheer but clear to see. But behind him was Naruto, hand on Sasuke's back, rubbing it lovingly. Sasuke stood and hugged Naruto, smiling. He turned to Itachi and Kakashi. He did the little laugh he always did with Naruto around. "I love you, Itachi, Kakashi." _

_Naruto turned and smiled too, he held Sasuke close as Itachi and Kakashi went pale. Both men exchanged glances booked it for the raven's car. _

_Sasuke looked to Naruto and smiled again. "Our broken memories are whole now."_

_The End_


End file.
